Searching for an Antidote, the Madman's Game.
The Calm Belt Marimo: Finally here. And I only have 6 hours... The large structure, Impel Down, the most menacing pirate prison in the world stood in front of Marimo. Marimo: 'Here goes nothing. ''Marimo starts getting closer to the huge prison, until he gets the outside guards' attention. Marimo sends a jet of energy from his feet, sending himself flying near the guards. Once he reaches them, he quickly takes out his swords and cuts them down. '''Marimo: Alright...so there are two ways to do this. Try to sneak inside and get out in the same way or just go through as fast as possible and get out in the same way. Marimo starts coughing blood as the effect of the poison slowly starts affecting him. Marimo: I guess I don't have time for the first one so... Marimo starts walking calmly towards the huge wall that was in front of him. With a simple swing of his sword, he cuts the entire wall in half and after waiting for a few seconds, he dashes through the opening he created. Guard: 'Get him! ''Guards storm Marimo as he mows through them. 'Marimo: '''Damn I need to hurry!! ''Due to his incredible speed, the guards are not able to catch Marimo. However, suddenly, from above appear many Blugoris. '''Marimo: Shit... The Blugoris start swinging their axes down, towards Marimo. Using his Devil Fruit, Marimo creates a barrier of energy that lasts for a few seconds, enough time for him to get away from them. Marimo: If they can catch up on me on the first level...I really wonder how this is gonna be later. With some hesitation, Marimo draws out all his swords and slashes the ground, starting to fall towards Level 2 of Impel Down. He hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to faze him, then took in his surroundings, he was currently being surrounded by manticores, who all pounced. He sliced and knocked them all down. He saw the puzzle scorpions on their way, so he ran, right into the spinx. Marimo: How lucky to run into such a beast... The Sphinx swings it's paw down, trying to crush Marimo. At first, Marimo tries to block the Sphinx's attack with his bare hands, but he quickly understands that the strength of the beast is really great, so he jumps away. The Sphinx's strength crushes a big portion of the floor. Knowing that this happened before, all the Impel Down guards that were around try to stop the beast from creating a path for Marimo to the third level. Marimo: is not good at all...how am I supposed to get to the next level? In just a few seconds, Marimo gets completely surrounded by beasts and guards. Marimo: Guess again, there's only one way...I will create a path myself. Marimo quickly makes a friction between his swords and the ground, and his swords burst into flames. Marimo: Fire Demon's Current!! Marimo spins once, releasing waves of flames and slashes in all directions, forcing the beasts and guards to step away from him. Marimo: Fire Demon's Path!! Marimo thrusts all his swords towards the ground, releasing powerful jets of flames that completely destroy the floor of the second level. Huge flames are seen behind Marimo as well after he finishes his technique. Quickly, Marimo jumps in the path he created, towards level three. Guard: I think...we need the warden's help! Marimo falls down into level 3, feeling the heat and hearing the groans of the prisoners, and their futile begging for escape. 'Marimo: '''Feeling... sick... ''Marimo coughs up more blood, then keeps running, but is confronted by a prisoner. '''Prisoner: '''Hey there. Why are you running around? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Zoro-san Category:Mkatkannon